


How To Torture Mary Sues

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways to torture Mary Sues. Only read if you are Mary Sue haters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Torture Mary Sues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The top five ways to torture a Mary Sue.  
  
1) Tell the Mary Sue no one likes her. At all.  
2) Start a prank war against her (rope Elrond's sons in to help - they may know some really good tricks).  
3) Send her a present that turns out to be something unpleasant.  
4) Tell her someone is in love with her - then give her the directions to Mordor.  
5) Repeat number 4 but give her the directions to Isengard.


End file.
